a tale of mates
by Raven325
Summary: Ryou is a young slave that works at a castle near a dangerous forest. On one day he stays out too late and gets lost, he managed to stumble on a wolf that somehow does something that Ryou will never forget Lemon, mpreg RyouXYami Marik hope you like


6

**Raven: hey there people hope you enjoy this, Oh and I am in the exams at the moment but I promise that after that I will update all my stories**

**Ryou: you better update them**

**Raven: Worlds at war, I will finish, I'm just a bit stuck at what will happen next, and hopefully my sister can help me. Oh and please check out he stories she's been bugging me about he having so little people reading her stories**

**Marik: her name is Laratjie**

**Ryou: now on with the story**

* * *

><p>Ryou whimpered, it was dark and he was scared. He stayed out too long and will either be killed by the creatures that roamed this forest at night or punished by his master, which means fifty whips lashes on his back, when he returned to the castle. Ryou stopped and looked around again then started to continue with his trip thinking it was the right way. He let out a yelp when he tripped and fell into a clearing, when he looked up he nearly screamed. There a few meters in front of him stood a sandy blond wolf twice the size of a normal wolf, its head was bend over the water as it drank from the river. The wolf's ear twitched then he lifted his head and growled while turning to look at him. Ryou stumbled back falling down on his back on hard gravel. He sat up a little and watched the wolf with wide frightened eyes; the wolf lifted its head and sniffed the air. It snapped its head back to Ryou with a shocked kind of look in its eyes, and then he quickly ran over to him making Ryou back up then freeze in place staring frightfully as it sniffed his neck then going lower, until he stopped at Ryou's pants. Ryou placed a hand on the wolfs head a deep blush on his face as he tried to push the animal away<p>

"W…what a…are y…you doing!" Ryou yelled embarrassed only to freeze up in fear when the wolf growled at him and lifted its head to stare at Ryou with lust filled lavender eyes. Ryou shook his head as the tears finally start to fall; the wolf moved closer and gently licked the tears away. Ryou was a bit shocked as he placed his hands on the wolfs neck finally noticing how soft the sandy blond fur was "what…what are you" Ryou whispered

The wolf placed its paw on Ryou's chest and pressed down making Ryou fall on his back with a small yelp. He watched silently as the animal growled and started to… change. The fur disappeared and was replaced by tan skin, the man's hair stood spiked up, his lavender eyes shone brightly as he changed. Ryou watched wide eyed as the man grinned at him, his sharp teeth shining in the moonlight

"Mate" he growled in a deep baritone voice, making Ryou shiver in pleasure for an unexplainable reason. The man moved down and slowly started to kiss Ryou's neck, making him gasp and then moan in pleasure when he gently nibbled on the skin.

"W…what, No s…stop," Ryou gasped out making the man stop and pull back to stare down at him "Who are you? What are you? What are you doing?" he questioned making the man blink then smirk in amusement

"Mmm," he hummed leaning down and licking Ryou's neck as he continued to speak "my name is Marik as you can see, I'm a werewolf and what I'm doing, isn't it obvious, I'm taking my mate that's in _heat_" Marik whispered tweaking one of Ryou's nipples as the little one moaned in pleasure and blinked up at him

"M…mate… how is a lowly servant like me the mate o…ah…of…of a…ah powerful werewolf like you, against you I'm nothing" Ryou mumbled between his gasps of pleasure. Marik immediately stopped and pulled back growling at the sadness he could feel on his mate. He lend down and gently kissed him, making Ryou gasp in shock then slowly as the kissed continued Ryou's eyes slid closed and he timidly started to kiss back hearing Marik growl in approval. Marik gently nipped Ryou's bottom lip asking for entranced which was granted immediately, Marik quickly explored the wet cavern. Ryou whimpered when Marik pulled away a wide grin on his face then he growled making Ryou whimper again

"You are sweet, innocent and all mine to do with what I please" Marik whispered huskily in Ryou's ear as he grabbed his little one erection, rubbing it gently while Ryou let out loud moans and gasps of bliss. Marik's own arousal hardened at the sound that came out of his little mates mouth, he then bend down and started to nip at Ryou's neck  
>Ryou winced as his back scraped against the ground; they were still lying on the hard gravel instead of the soft grass a few meters away. He placed his hand on Marik's chest and softly pushed him away, making a deep snarl of anger and frustration come from Marik<p>

"Can we please move, my back is getting scratched up by the rocks" Ryou whispered sitting up along with Marik, trying to reach his back to feel for blood, but instead Marik grabbed his hand and slowly turned him around checking to see what the damage was. There was only a few small scratches that bled slowly, he lend forward and licked the blood making Ryou gasp

"There all better, but just to be safe let's get to the water it will make this easier on you" Marik whispered lifting his little soon-to-be-mate up and walking to the shallow part of the river, as he walked he undress his little human with one hand. Ryou blushed when he was naked in front of Marik, then gasped and shivered as he was placed in the water. Marik crawled over him, both his arms on either side of Ryou's head, as he lend down to kiss Ryou and down his neck going lower and lower until he was at Ryou member. He kissed the tip of it grinning at how his mate gasped, then without warning he swallowed the whole thing as he entered a finger in Ryou making him moan in pleasure/pain. He continued until he knew Ryou was ready to explode and that he was stretched well enough  
>"I want you to relax sweety" Marik whispered as he licked Ryou's neck. Ryou took a deep breath, forcing himself to relax as he knew what was coming was bigger<p>

"Ready" Marik whispered as he positioned himself, Ryou nodded and again took a deep. Marik kissed Ryou and quickly plunged in, swallowing Ryou's scream of pain. He pulled back and gently licked up the tears that were falling down his lovers' cheeks as he waited for him to adjust. Ryou smiled and nodded letting Marik know that he was ready so Marik slowly pull out and thrust back in quickly gaining a scream from Ryou when his prostrate was hit "there we go scream for me little one, let me hear my name come from your lips" Marik whispered as his thrusts quickened

"Marik! Ah…ah…faster please…h…harder" Ryou gasped out followed by his moans of pleasure, Marik grinned and happily obliged to his mates commands. Ryou knew he was going to come so he pulled himself up and kissed Marik then he screamed his lovers name his head falling back. Marik leaned closer and licked Ryou's neck, biting down as he came with a deep growl. He pulled away a grin on his face as he laid them on the ground holding his slumbering mate close to him a huge cheeky smile on his face

* * *

><p>Ryou slowly opened his eyes wincing at the sharp light shining down. He tried to sit up but winced at the pain that he felt from his lower parts. He blushed when he remember everything, he turned his head seeing no one but him in the clearing<p>

"Marik" he called softly "are you there" the only thing he heard was the soft chirps of birds otherwise there was no other sound. Ryou looked down his eyes tearing up; he was only a fling, nothing else. Ryou slowly and with much effort got up of the ground grabbing what was left of his cloths and running of into the forest to find his way back to the castle, but if he had looked back he would have seen the sad/amused eyes of his mate.

* * *

><p>When Ryou managed to get back he was whipped nearly to death by his master, his back was so badly mangled that the others had to help him fix it up.<p>

It had been two weeks since his little mating with Marik and Ryou, at this moment was outside working, as best he can, in the garden. His back was still in a bad state no matter if it had happened two weeks ago and he wasn't allowed to rest at all. Ryou jumped when he heard someone yell his name, he turned to see one of the maids running towards him

"All slaves must go to the entrance the king of werewolves is coming to visit this mansion and the master want all to be there to welcome them" she mutter then turned away to notify the other slaves. Ryou get up, but hisses when he was pushed down onto his back by a few other slaves he didn't hear. They laughed at him and walked away as Ryou tried to get up, he felt wetness on his back but ignored it as he made his way to the entrance hall. He was surprised to see all the commotion in the castle, slaves and servants were running around trying to find a place to stand and it got even more chaotic when they heard the bell go of. The king was here. Ryou was feeling a bit dizzy, but managed to keep himself up.

"The king will enter and you will all bow with respect, is that clear" the master voiced boomed loudly as he stood on the stairs with a smirk on his face. The doors opened and Ryou bowed whimpering softly, his breathing was coming out in deep breaths as he tried not to scream in pain. He was so concentrated on keeping the pain down; he didn't noticed when someone had walked right up to him until they spoke

"Little one?"

Ryou's eyes snapped open and he looked directly into lavender eyes. Marik was crouched down in front of him with a small concerned smile on his face. Ryou blinked one, twice then finally tears started to fall

"Marik" he whispered slowly forcing himself to stand straight hissing in pain under his breath. Ryou was dizzy again, this time it was worse, he swayed on the spot and fell forward into a shocked Marik's arms.

"Little one? Ryou!" Marik yelled looking up at Atem who was looking over his mate, Atem slowly lifted his shirt to stare at his back growling lowly "Atem what's wrong"

"He has a fever because the wounds on his back, they got infected" he growled out turning to look at the owner of this place "who did this to a mate of my royal court"  
>The slaves turned and without a sound looked at the owner of the house who paled as he watched Marik growl and gently place Ryou on the ground. He was about to turn and attack when a small whimper stopped him from his attack. Atem and Marik looked wide eyed at Ryou who shook his head at Marik.<p>

"Marik pull back he will be punished by the hand of the council and me you have a mate to take care of" Atem ordered as he motioned for his guards to grab the owner "you will be trailed for the abuse of a royals mate" he said ignoring the yells of anger coming from the man and smiling at his mate that hugged him with a smile, they silently watched Marik calm his mate down

"Shh baby shh everything is fine he is gone, I'm here we will take you to my sister so she can heal you" Marik whispered to his scared mate who whimpered and nodded. Marik sighed and as gently as he could manage picked Ryou up, Ryou nearly screamed at the pain that stabbed though his back. He grabbed hold of Marik's shirt, burying his face into his neck, his eyes closed.

"Marik it hurts… and I feel dizzy and tired" Ryou whispered as he held onto his lover, he felt Marik freeze and someone yelling that Marik should keep him awake. Ryou closed his eyes about to fall asleep when he felt something bite his neck making him scream loudly in pain

"I'm so sorry sweety, but I had to. You need to stay awake for me, okay" Marik said as the grip around him tightened, he nodded but without him knowing his consciousness started to fade and the last thing he saw was Marik's worried eyes staring down at him.

* * *

><p>"Will he be okay Isis?" a voice asked, it sounded sad and tired. Ryou tried to move, to open his eyes but he was finding it hard.<p>

"I do not know brother, when you bought him he had lost too much blood and had a fever that only broke a few days ago" a kind and wise voice answered "brother you need sleep and food you have been sitting with him for the past three weeks since he was brought in"

"I'm fine, Isis, I just met him and no he's on his death bed, I just want to be here when he wakes up" the voice said again, but Ryou now knew who it was. It was Marik. Ryou once again tried to open his eyes to speak or even show a sign of movement but his body refused

"Do you really what him to see you like this when he wakes up? Go take a shower and something to eat I will let you know when something happens"

"Thank you Isis" Marik said there was a sound of a chair being pulled back and a door closing

"I do hope you wake up soon young one my brother is worried sick about you and that child inside you" Isis whispered, and if Ryou was awake his eyes would be wide open in shock. Child, what child? He was pregnant, was it because Marik was a werewolf that was able to carry a child? He heard the door open and close and that's when his body decided it was fine to wake up. He blinked his eyes open and looked around finally able to see where he was, it looked like an infirmary. Ryou sat up his body stiff from lying down for so long, he managed to throw his legs over the side of the bed and getting up when the door open. He looked up staring at a wide eyed Marik. Ryou smiled and tried to take a slow step forward but his legs gave out and he fell only to be caught in Marik's arms

"Ryou" Marik whispered holding Ryou close in a hug "you finally woke up, oh little one I was so worried" he said as his arms tightened around him

"I'm sorry I made you worry so long" Ryou whispered as a few tears fell as he started to cry in Marik's arms. Marik pulled back and wiped the tears away and picked Ryou up laying him down in the bed. He gently ran his hands through Ryou's hair

"Go to sleep, if you rest up you'll get better faster" Marik whispered pulling him close. Ryou nodded smiling

"will you tell me what happened to my mast…" Ryou started to ask only to be cut off by Marik's growl

"He isn't you master and you will never mention him again, he nearly killed you and I will kill anyone who tries that again" Marik snarled only making Ryou smiled and kiss him on the lips

"I love you Marik" he whispered laying his head on Marik's chest ignoring the shocked look on his face. Marik came out of his shock and smirked pulling Ryou close

"And I you my little mate"

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: hey people sorry for that bad ending, but please review and tell me what ya think<strong>

**Marik: jip tell us **

**Ryou(giggling): please as Raven said R&R**


End file.
